Heal The World
Heal The World is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Dangerous and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was released on November 23, 1992 and was recorded on December 15, 1989 to October 29, 1991. This song was written and composed by Michael Jackson and was produced by Michael Jackson, David Foster, and Bruce Swedien (co-producer).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heal_the_World Credits * Recorded and mixed by Bruce Swedien and Matt Forger * Solo and background vocals: Michael Jackson * Ending solo vocal: Christa Larson * Playground girl: Ashley Farell * Rhythm arrangement by Michael Jackson * Orchestra arranged and conducted by Marty Paich * Vocal arrangement by Michael Jackson and John Bahler * Choir arrangement by John Bahler, featuring the John Bahler Singers * Keyboards: Daivd Paich and Brad Buxer * Synthesizers: Michael Boddicker, David Paich and Steve Porcaro * Drums: Jeff Porcaro * Percussion: Bryan Loren * Prelude composed, arranged and conducted by Marty Paich Lyricshttp://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=111 *Spoken: *Think about the generations and to say we want to make it a better *world for our children and our children's children. So that they know *it's a better world for them; and think if they can make it a better *place. * *There's a place in your heart *And I know that it is love *And this place could be much *Brighter than tomorrow. *And if you really try *You'll find there's no need to cry *In this place you'll feel *There's no hurt or sorrow. *There are ways to get there *If you care enough for the living *Make a little space, make a better place. * *Chorus: *Heal the world *Make it a better place *For you and for me and the entire human race *There are people dying *If you care enough for the living *Make a better place for *You and for me. * * *If you want to know why *There's a love that cannot lie *Love is strong *It only cares for joyful giving. *If we try we shall see *In this bliss we cannot feel *Fear or dread *We stop existing and start living *Then it feels that always *Love's enough for us growing *Make a better world, make a better world. * *Chorus: *Heal the world *Make it a better place *For you and for me and the entire human race. *There are people dying *If you care enough for the living *Make a better place for *You and for me. * *Bridge: *And the dream we would conceived in *Will reveal a joyful face *And the world we once believed in *Will shine again in grace *Then why do we keep strangling life *Wound this earth, crucify it's soul *Though it's plain to see, this world is heavenly *Be God's glow. * * *We could fly so high *Let our spirits never die *In my heart I feel *You are all my brothers *Create a world with no fear *Together we'll cry happy tears *See the nations turn *Their swords into plowshares *We could really get there *If you cared enough for the living *Make a little space to make a better place. * *Chorus: *Heal the world *Make it a better place *For you and for me and the entire human race *There are people dying *If you care enough for the living *Make a better place for *You and for me. * *Refrain (2x) * * *There are people dying if you care enough for the living *Make a better place for you and for me. *There are people dying if you care enough for the living *Make a better place for you and for me. * *You and for me / Make a better place *You and for me / Make a better place *You and for me / Make a better place *You and for me / Heal the world we live in *You and for me / Save it for our children *You and for me / Heal the world we live in *You and for me / Save it for our children *You and for me / Heal the world we live in *You and for me / Save it for our children *You and for me / Heal the world we live in *You and for me / Save it for our children Gallery Dwthealtheworld1.jpg|Live in Bucharest 1992 HwtHTW1.png|Live in Munich 1997, during the HIStory World Tour HTW1.png HTW2.png HTW3.png|Live at the Super Bowl 1993 HTW4.jpg images.jpg|We must heal the world like this lil' munchkin is doing right Music Video The music video was directed by Joe Pytka and it features children living in countries suffering from unrest, especially those who live in Burundi. In Dangerous (album) This song is 7th track listing in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song is the 15th song on the 1st disc in this album. Trivia *This song has been performed during the Dangerous and HIStory Tours, the 30th Anniversary Celebration concert and used as the last song for the Super Bowl Halftime Show in 1993. External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs Category:Singles